Change your Life Line
by In the sea of night
Summary: l º x º l Shisui não gostava de mudanças. l º x º l Uchihacest, Shisui x Itachi, long-shot è.é Fic de presente para Coraline, pois ela é o motivo de minha vida não poder ser perfeita. Give it all, sis ".


**Summary:** Shisui não gostava de mudanças.

_Naruto não me pertence, mas Itachi é definitivamente de minha posse._

Fic de presente para Coraline, por que há anos venho prometendo um presente para o seu aniversário retrasado. Bota pra quebrar, sis'.

**SAIYUURI BETOU ESSA FIC, portanto, TEMAM!**

-

_**C**__hange your Life Line_

_A visão passada da vida é agora seu prêmio  
Pegue-o e use para mudar sua linha de vida_

-

As árvores eram borrões que voavam diante de sua vista. Shisui estivera sentado no assento de passageiros do carro de seu pai durante quase quatro horas, contemplando o dia que escurecia. O seu hálito refulgindo à claridade ardente do ocaso que incendiava do outro lado da janela e o vidro refletia seu olhar soturno, desligado.

Já havia tido conhecimento da mudança há três meses – que começaram e acabaram com a duração de uma faísca. Agora o moderno garoto da cidade ia apodrecer o resto da vida no interior, local habitado por _sulistas_ bárbaros e sofredores de gengivite. Suspirou, desejando que sua nova casa tivesse pelo menos TV a cabo.

- Chegamos, querido – a voz suave de sua mãe lhe comunicou.

Shisui levantou o olhar e viu as primeiras cabanas do vilarejo aparecerem e depois sumirem de sua vista. Rolou os olhos até eles pousarem na embalagem metálica da bala de goma que havia sido consumida quase por inteiro.

- Vamos lá, campeão. O Extremo Sul nem deve ser assim tão horrível – seu pai tentou animá-lo. Uma enorme placa feita à mão e cuja tinta verde acinzentada há muito tempo começara a descascar-se, informava o nome do lugar. Era impossível de ler, pois os caracteres em vermelho desbotado pareciam fundir-se à cor do primeiro plano, mas a população ainda era visível a olho nu – 54 pessoas. Sim, ali fora onde Amelia Earhart caíra após sua tentativa de vôo solo em 1937. Esperava poder encontrar o cadáver dela num lago ou coisa parecida.

-

Chegaram em frente da casa em que passariam a morar. O estilo era bem austero e estava compreensivelmente desgastada pelo tempo, mas conservada de forma surpreendente.

- A gente vai morar _aí_? – interpelou Shisui, incrédulo.

- Vamos lá, querido, não seja pessimista – sua mãe ralhou – Tenho certeza de que com um pouco de cuidado e amor, ela ficará novinha em folha.

- Claro, claro. Arrumamos ali, consertamos aqui, e no final ela vai ficar uma bela porcaria.

Seu pai começou a descarregar as malas do carro, então corajosamente girou a maçaneta enferrujada, revelando o interior da casa. Havia uma fina camada de poeira em cada superfície da sala, e cheirava a carne podre, ou um bom queijo.

- Aaah, que tal vocês irem caminhar enquanto eu tento dar uma limpada por aqui? – sua mãe ofereceu, sem jeito.

- Deixa, mãe, eu limpo o meu quarto. Só quero ter algo para fazer.

- Ele fica no andar de cima, meu amor.

Shisui foi arrastando-se lentamente pelos degraus, e por algum tipo de feliz acontecimento, o andar de cima era bem arejado devido a duas janelas salientes que estavam abertas. Encaminhou-se aonde deduzira ser seu quarto e ao empurrar a porta, um forte cheiro de naftalina atingiu o interior de suas narinas.

Sentou-se na cama de solteiro, e ela fez um alto barulho de ranger de molas, sem contar a tênue nuvem de poeira que se elevou quando o fez. Levantou-se e abriu o closet vazio, exceto – para a sua surpresa – um jarro cheio até o topo com um líquido verde e viscoso, além da mão de borracha que boiava ali dentro. Sorriu e foi descer as escadas, imaginando como sua mãe iria reagir àquilo.

-

- Mãe, você pode me emprestar um balde com água e panos?

- Claro que sim, queri- ABENÇOADO SEJA JESUS CRISTO, SHISUI!

Foi isso que sua mãe conseguira botar para fora após engasgar-se com um gritinho histérico. Shisui reprimiu um sorrisinho que ameaçava desenhar-se em seu rosto.

- O QUE É ISSO, MEU FILHO? – ela gritou, completamente alterada.

- Uma mão – respondeu negligentemente, por pouco não gargalhando da situação.

- Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? Ouvi você gritar e... Nooooooooooooooossa – seu pai assoviou ao ver o que seu filho levava nas mãos – Que. De. Mais. Coloque isso no seu quarto.

- Foi lá onde eu encontrei – Shisui respondeu.

- Espere! O que você planeja fazer com isso?! – sua mãe perguntou, apavorada.

- Enterrar lá no quintal pra ver se nasce gente – rolou os olhos – Relaxa, mãe. É de borracha. Se tiver alguém inteligente por aqui, vai me perguntar aonde eu comprei.

-

Quando Shisui finalmente terminara de limpar seu quarto, a lua já estava alta no céu pontilhado de estrelas. Largou-se em cima da cama, inspirando pesadamente. Alguns grilos cricrilavam lá fora, e o som era altamente relaxante. Uma brisa entrou no quarto e soprou sua franja suada, fazendo seu corpo pesar.

Sua mãe bateu na porta.

- Querido, há uma festa no Grande Galpão aqui perto – Shisui parou pra pensar _o que_ era longe ali – Eu e seu pai vamos aproveitar e conhecer nossos vizinhos. Quer vir?

- Nah, mãe. Vou descansar um pouco – bocejou.

- Ok – foi tudo o que ela disse.

Dormiu por um casal de horas, e acordara sem a menor vontade de continuar deitado. Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e saiu de sua nova casa, penteando o cabelo com os dedos. Notara como a sala parecia um pouco mais alegre agora – sua mãe às vezes era capaz de produzir milagres.

-

Foi andando sem direção pela cercania, recebendo cumprimentou e boas-vindas de todas as poucas pessoas que encontrara pelo caminho. Ouviu então um alto barulho de música sertaneja vindo de logo à frente, e uma forte luz no meio das árvores. Seguiu os indícios de festa e deparou-se com um enorme hangar, onde dentro provavelmente estava toda a cidade aglomerada.

Sem nada para fazer e movido pela monotonia, Shisui entrou no estabelecimento. Havia várias pessoas dançando no centro, e grandes guirlandas de papel crepom pendiam no teto elevado.

- Ei, tu aí! – alguém gritara.

Shisui virou a cabeça e observou um garoto correndo em sua direção. Seus cabelos tinham um estranho tom de marmelada e sardas de ouros contaminando toda a maçã do rosto. Analisou com cuidado o macacão de jeans parcialmente rasgado que o garoto levava no corpo, e percebera que o outro fazia o mesmo com sua roupa absolutamente ética – do seu ponto de vista.

- Suponho que tu sejas o guri que veio morar aqui – ele inferiu.

- Suponho que cê seja um cara que mora aqui a vida toda.

Ele riu – Tu falas engraçado – ele disse. Olha quem fala, pensou Shisui – Posso apresentar-te a uns amigos meus?

- Por que não? – Shisui deu de ombros.

- Oi, cambada! Venham aqui! – um pequeno grupo de umas sete crianças na puberdade saiu da pista de dança e juntaram-se à Shisui e o outro garoto – Esse aqui é o nosso novo colega de classe, Shisui, _do norte _– ele destacou as últimas duas palavras.

Um murmúrio de admiração percorreu o pequeno cardume.

- Como é lá em cima? – uma menina de nariz empinado e de dois dentes saltados para fora perguntou – É verdade que vós fazeis figuras falantes?

- Você diz _televisão_? Sim, nós fabricamos.

- E máquinas voadoras? – questionou um menino baixinho e robusto, os cabelos negros domados com gel.

- Tipo aviões? Sim, temos isso também.

- E também perfume pro sovaco?

- Nós preferimos nos referir a essa área como _axila_, e também chamamos isso de desodorante.

- Oooooh – todos entoaram baixinho.

Shisui sorriu um pouco. Era agradável ser a sensação do momento, mesmo que por alguns pequenos minutos.

- Ei, Stefan! Venha cá ouvir o que esse pessoal produz na terra deles! – o primeiro menino gritou para um amigo que estava mais adiante.

- Agora não, camarada – o outro sorriu e voltou seu rosto para a pista de dança – Itachi está dominando geral agora.

Ao ouvirem aquelas palavras, todos viraram o rosto para o centro do salão. Shisui abriu espaço entre eles para ver o que tanto chamava a atenção.

-

Gingando sinuosamente em um espaço bem amplo que os convidados cederam para ele, estava o que Shisui não sabia dizer se era um garoto ou uma garota. Mas o que sabia dizer era que não estava dançando arrasta-pé ou frevo, quando percebeu que a música que estava tocando sequer era música de interior. _Let's Groove _de _Earth, Wind and Fire_ estava tocando a todo o volume nas simplórias caixas de som.

Havia _alguma coisa_ naquele pré-adolescente que Shisui não conseguia enxergar certamente nele, mas sabia que estava lá. Outros garotos aparentemente notaram aquilo também, e um especificamente assanhado o enganchou pelas costas, movendo-se lentamente conforme o ritmo da música. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Shisui – era normal as pessoas dali se tocarem tão explicitamente daquele jeito? Percebeu então que não era muito diferente das boates na capital, a diferença era que a luz era apagada.

Itachi não parecera se importar com o contato. Apenas continuou a mover-se junto a seu novo parceiro de dança, até que a música acabou.

Aplausos estrepitosos encheram o local, mas Shisui mal os ouvia. Seus olhos estavam cravados no rosto de Itachi, que finalmente podia ser observado melhor agora que parara de se mexer. Ele não se parecia com as crianças caipiras que cercavam seu ser – sua pele era alva e translúcida, entrando em contraste imediato com seu cabelo de mogno. A linhagem de seus dentes era perfeita e não havia qualquer sinal de sardas em suas bochechas magras.

- Mandou bem, Itachi! – uma menina gritou.

Itachi girou-se, sorriu e corre em direção a eles.

- Oh – ele disse quando percebeu a alta anatomia de Shisui no meio da molecada. Este espiou seu peito rapidamente, constatando que deveria ser um garoto, já que pela idade deveria ter uns treze anos, e garotas de treze anos já possuíam curvas bastante definidas e peitos relevantes. Mas era _tão estranho_, pois o cabelo ia até as últimas costelas, presos por um frouxo laçarote de fita que ameaçava desprendê-lo.

- Esse é o camarada das longínquas terras do norte – o menino cabelo-de-marmelada lhe esclareceu, socando-lhe levemente o ombro – Ele se parece com você.

- Hmm – murmurou Itachi, continuando a fitar Shisui não de modo avaliativo. Era quase... fascínio? Ele não era o primeiro; cada olhar que era lhe dirigido brilhava de curiosidade.

Uma nova música começou a tocar e Shisui imediatamente a reconheceu, mas seus olhos continuavam presos pelos castanhos de Itachi. Por fim, ele virou-se novamente, e com uma última olhadela de esguelha à Shisui, voltou para a pista de dança. Este permaneceu o observando enquanto ele dançava em sincronia com as pausas das frases _You gotta feel that heat, and we can ride the boogie_. Em seguida, saiu correndo dali.

Correu até o alto estampido das batidas de Michael Jackson tornarem-se apenas um sussurro. Quando achou que a distância era segura, chutou a primeira pedrinha inocente que seus olhos encontraram.

- MERDA! Por quê?!

Por que ali, por que agora? Por que _ele_? Shisui reconheceu todos os sintomas de paixonite colegial apoderando-se do seu corpo desde que sua visão encontrou aquele par de olhos de chocolate.

E por que um _garoto_?! Shisui não queria criar raízes naquele lugar. Ele não iria lhe obrigar.

Foi chutando distraidamente as pedrinhas soltas que descansavam na trilha de terra batida. Um fraco brilho chamou-lhe a atenção, e então percebeu um lago que se estendia ao seu lado. O brilho era a pálida imagem da lua refletida na água negra.

Recolheu algumas pedrinhas chatas do chão e sentou-se na ponta do pequeno cais, seus pés balançando molemente e raspando no margem.

Ninguém precisava saber que aquilo acontecera, então absolutamente nada havia mudado. Há, se os sulistas soubessem que se apaixonara por uma criança do mesmo gênero, Shisui seria queimado até as cinzas.

Jogou uma pedrinha que foi girando até acertar a forma branca e distorcida da lua. Ouviu passos. Decidiu ignorar. Por pouco a segunda bolinha não acertou as mariolas da primeira.

- Sabe, é melhor quando você as joga de lado.

O corpo de Shisui enrijeceu. Ouvira essa voz no Grande Galpão, mas não formulando uma frase inteira. Tentou permanecer calmo e não deixar seu pânico tanger sua voz.

- Não estou tentando as fazer quicarem na água – respondeu com um tom desatado de emoção que fora o melhor que conseguira proferir. Itachi sentou ao seu lado, envolvendo seus magros joelhos com os braços finos.

- Posso tentar? – ele perguntou.

- À vontade – respondeu Shisui. Os dedos finos de Itachi capturaram uma pedrinha especificamente plana, mas que saíra rodando com um frisbee quando Itachi a atirou aos quatro ventos. Passou longe da imagem da lua.

- Admito que não sou bom nisso – ele riu.

Shisui teve que rir de volta – havia alguma coisa contagiante naquele som que o fazia querer rir junto.

- Por que você foi embora? – indagou Itachi.

O riso de Shisui cessou.

- Não gosto de arrasta-pé – murmurou, jogando outra pedrinha no lago.

- E de que festa você gosta?

- Principalmente as que têm de pagar a entrada – lhe disse, sarcástico.

- Hmm... – Itachi murmurou, pegando outra pedrinha e jogando no negro – Dizem que as melhores coisas da vida são de graça.

- Como bailinhos?

- Não necessariamente.

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio entre os dois, onde o único som era a da leve maré de água.

- Quer nadar? – perguntou Itachi baixinho.

Shisui franziu o cenho. O ar estava abafado e a água parecia bem morna.

- Claro – disse. Perguntou-se por que exatamente estava aceitando todo o pedido que lhe faziam naquele vilarejo.

Despiram-se e entraram na água. Itachi parecia ser a única pessoa de toda a vila um bom senso de moda – uma camisa de pano grosso e um jeans desbotado. Ele tinha uma aparência quase fantasmagórica dentro do lago – um daqueles espectros que você esperaria puxar seu pé no meio da noite.

Shisui conseguiu ficar imerso até o abdômen na água. Itachi era coisinha pequena, realmente – sequer alcançava-lhe o ombro.

- O que você acha das pessoas... diferentes? – Shisui perguntou para a água.

- O que quer dizer? – Itachi pegou-lhe a mão e começou a puxá-lo mais para o fundo da lagoa.

- Bem... pessoas que não são como n... você – Shisui conseguiu não dizer a palavras _"nós", _pois sabia que já não mais estava incluído – Como homossexuais, sabe?

Itachi o fitou por um curto momento e depois começou a brincar pensativamente na água, afundando a palma da mão e a trazendo de volta para a superfície virada para cima. Shisui esperou pacientemente.

- Não acho que eles sejam tão diferentes de nós – ele murmurou – Digo, eles são considerados pecadores em várias regiões, mas eu me pergunto: por quê? É como se eles fossem aberrações por gostarem de gente do mesmo gênero.

- Você é simpatizante. Eu devia ter imaginado – mas Shisui queria por tudo sorrir aliviado, e uma vontade enorme de cantar começou a criar origem em seu peito.

Mas tudo pareceu nunca ter sido gerado quando Itachi o puxou-o para si pelo pescoço com ambas as mãos. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro, e Shisui podia sentir a respiração morna do garoto a sua frente.

- Sabe, quando duas pessoas se amam – sussurrou Itachi, seus olhos quase severos pela profundidade de suas emoções – Não importa o que elas têm por debaixo da roupa, e sim os sentimentos que nutrem uma pela outra. Ligo tanto se tu fores homem quanto ligo se tu fosses vegetariano.

Shisui pestanejou violentamente.

- Espere, quer dizer que... – não sabia por que, mas estava sussurrando também – Cê tá querendo dizer que cê gosta de mim, tipo, gostar mesmo? Mas nós mal nos conhecemos!

Itachi abaixou os olhos, e seu tarso inferior da pálpebra estava um pouco mais sobressaltado, denunciando o quanto ele estava se concentrando para poder explicar a Shisui de forma correta. Não que precisa de muito para isso – o próprio Shisui estava fazendo um esforço admirável para não selar seus lábios nos de Itachi.

- Quando te vi no Grande Galpão... – Itachi começou lentamente – Nós não escolhemos por quem vamos nos apaixonar. Claro, não estou esperando que o sentimento seja recíproco, mas... – ele ainda matinha as mãos em seu pescoço, e com um mínimo de força – pois Shisui não estava com nem um pingo de vontade de revidar – trouxe o rosto do amigo para mais perto. As costas deste reclamaram, mas mal a sentiu quando Itachi apoiou sua testa na sua e fechou os olhos – Acho que estou contente apenas por poder lhe contar isso. Não é muito bom ficar guardando o amor para si.

Shisui continuou a olhá-lo. Guardar aquilo de Itachi era justamente o que planejava fazer.

- Eu posso virar bissexual se quiser, sabe – ele deu de ombros.

Itachi riu. O som parecia mais um alto barulho de sinos.

- Não precisa mudar sua etnia por minha causa. Como você mesmo disse, apenas acabamos de conhecer-nos.

- Bem, você mesmo disse que não esperava que o sentimento fosse mútuo – Itachi abriu os olhos, confuso. Shisui tentou concentrar-se neles para botar fora as palavras impossíveis – Mas ele é.

Os lábios de Itachi repartiram-se lentamente, e o esforço de Shisui para não uni-los nos seus não tinha palavras.

E então eles ficaram assim pelo que pareceu ser um período de inércia muito longo. Havia duas opções claras na cabeça de Shisui: uma era beijar o garoto a sua frente num ímpeto antes que ele tivesse tempo de contestar – e essa era claramente a mais pretendida por ele, refreada apenas pelo raciocínio da segunda opção que era ver a opinião de Itachi. Mas antes que conseguisse falar, ele se manifestou primeiro.

- Hmm... – ele refletiu – Bem, isso muda as coisas.

Claro que mudava as coisas. Mudava tudo.

Eles continuaram a ouvir a quietude da noite, conseguindo ver as expressões um do outro graças ao luar que os banhava.

- Me dá um beijo? – Itachi pediu de repente.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Shisui tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos e inclinou-se para frente. Tocou os lábios cheios com os seus e ficou assim, não fazendo nada, apenas respirando e sentindo Itachi fazer o mesmo.

Separou-se infimamente de sua boca, perto o suficiente para fazer os lábios roçarem ao falar:

- E então? – perguntou.

Itachi pareceu ponderar um segundo.

- De novo – comandou. Shisui sorriu e forçou uma abertura entre eles.

Sentiu dedos se trançarem em seu cabelo.

-

No dia seguinte, Itachi o ajudava a lavar a caminhonete de seu pai.

-... E a escola está um inferno, estou falando – disse Shisui, passando um pano molhado pela janela do carro – As férias sempre altera as pessoas por aqui?

- Na maioria das vezes – sorriu Itachi, que esfregava o capô do carro com uma esponja ensopada em detergente – Oh, e falando em inferno...

Shisui virou a cabeça para onde Itachi estava olhando e percebeu o garotinho Stefan correndo em sua direção.

- **EI, O QUE VÓS ESTAIS A FAZERES **_**AÍ**_**, LAVANDO UM CARRO? JÁ É JULHO! AH, NÃO! AH, NÃO!** – ele começou a dar pulinhos em seu lugar – O que aconteceu com Junho?! As férias estão escapando pelos nossos dedos como grãos de areia! Está passando rápido demais! Temos que aproveitar a nossa liberdade e divertir-nos mais! O tempo voa! Socorro! Socorro! – agora ele tinha as mãos na cabeça e parecia um tantinho maluco.

- Acho que não vou querer estar por aqui no começo de Agosto – Shisui comentou.

- **AAAH!** – ele exclamou ao olhar em seu relógio de pulso – JÁ É MEIA HORA MAIS TARDE DO QUE ERA A MEIA HORA! CORRE! CORRE! – e foi isso que ele fez, saindo em disparada pela trilha.

- Pobre alma – Itachi balançou a cabeça, melancólico.

- E o que ele quer dizer com _liberdade_? A coisa mais difícil que tem para se fazer em aula é o teste de soletrar.

- Fale por ti. A gente joga Twister para aprender inglês.

-

- Mãe, terminamos! – gritou Shisui quando entrou na cozinha – Vem, quero te mostrar uma coisa – disse a Itachi.

- Querido, você não vai querer mostrar _aquilo _para o seu namorado – ela disse, a voz repentinamente trêmula.

- Aquilo o quê? – indagou Itachi, curioso. Shisui pegou em cima da geladeira a mão em conserva – Whoa, que barato! Onde tu arranjaste isso?

Shisui sorriu. Sua mãe saíra do aposento murmurando algo como "meninos".

- No dia em que mudamos para cá, estava dentro do closet. Acredite, eu nunca iria conseguir ficar com ela se não fosse o meu pai. Mas há coisas na vida que são de graça, e ainda assim, as melhores.

- Concordo plenamente – respondeu-lhe Itachi, tendo de ficar na ponta dos pés para conseguir alcançar o rosto de Shisui.

-

**N/A:** Meus sinceros agradecimentos à Danie-chan, que parece ser provida de uma paciência divina para ficar corrigindo minhas fics, e portanto, é minha beta preferida S2.

Não há muita coisa para se dizer aqui. Ultimamente eu ando meio \ShisuixItachimodeON e BAH! Onde quer que eu vá, começo a imaginar esses dois se pegando em tudo que é lugar.

Essa história surgiu de um episódio que vi da Family Guy, então me desculpem se ficou meio estranho. Mas juro que fiz de coração.

Ah sim, última coisa: Change your Life Line é uma música da banda do meu professor de técnica vocal, Hibria. Então, meus agradecimentos a ele e seus comparsas.


End file.
